dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
The chapter was named Revenge is Best Served Raw and is the very first chapter in the Dodging Prison & Stealing Series as well as the first chapter of book 1 Revenge is Best Served Raw. Summary Harry is ripped from his dementor-filled existence in Azkaban prison, and brought before two powerful beings who have a rather interesting proposal. Plot Harry Potter's life was hell. The first part of his life he spent in the self-proclaimed "Durskaban". He knew his parents were dead and his mother's family hated him. His life was supposed to change on his 11th birthday with the knowledge of him being a wizard. Everything was to become better, but instead his still alive parents and his twin-brother and Boy-Who-Lived, John Potter, came into his life, and wanted nothing to do with him. At school, he was ostracized for being a member of the Potter family, who were notoriously Light and him attending the darker Slytherin house — his peers, as well as teachers, distrusted him. Overall things didn't go better for him when he was framed for a Basilisk event in the second year and since then had to spend life in Azkaban. But with the rise of Lord Voldemort after the Triwizard Tournament he was granted a special connection via the Horcrux scar to the Dark Lord. He gained entrance to all of Riddle's knowledge and learned from him as much as possible. The dark arts, all the rituals and much more were absorbed into his own brain, in case he might one day escape from Azkaban. There he also learned he was the real Boy-Who-Lived, that Albus Dumbledore's manipulations were responsible for his shitty life and that his parents did nothing to prevent it. After ten years he was to be sent through the Veil of Death for an experiment done by the Unspeakables. Voldemort nearly managed to stop the execution to save one of his Horcrux, but one little pull from the veil and Harry was in Limbo. After going through the Veil, Harry meets Fate and Death, and finds out that they used their power to get him through the veil and speak to him. They told him about how Dumbledore ruined the Prophecy and that they wanted to sent him back in time, to change as much as possible to finally be able to defeat the Dark Lord as well as destroy his Horcruxes. As a boon he was given choice of claiming lordship of Griffindor, Peverell, or Slytherin. He chose to become Lord Slytherin and was able to claim it by right of conquest even though Voldemort was not dead. As it would allow him to easily prove anytime him being the real Boy-Who-Lived, and to steal Voldemort's would-be followers. He also learnt that his brother was granted a similar chance of going back to the past, but failed and that now Harry was given chance to go back time to do things right. Fate told him to not rely on his future knowledge and instead to change things as much as possible to his advantage. To make everything work, they warned him that Ginny Weasley must not die to the Basilisk, thus proclaiming technically a new prophecy he must fulfill. Harry would also get a three-year head start over his brother, who would not come from this timeline, but from the previous one before he got the chance to relive his life. At the end, Harry woke up in his eight-year-old body and proclaimed he was back. Site Navigation Category:Revenge is Best Served Raw